User blog:The Purple Orange XD/Astrid's character in rtte is making me mad
Sorry guys! I have to say this. Astrid's character is soooooo annoying in RTTE. She is just commenting and insulting and is no real contribution to the team. All she has to do is make snappy comebacks towards the other riders besides hiccup. Heather is taking the spotlight and astrid is just...... I want her to dissagree with hiccup for once and really get mad at him for once and maybe show some gentleness to the riders. I want her to contribute to the team for real besides being annoying. Not gonna lie to you but Astrid is one of my favourite characters. She is stong-willed and protects those who she loves greatly. She is not like those prissy girls they have in most tv shows and is able to stand up for herself. But the writers need to add more depth to her character. It is a little annoying how her behavior is greatest towards hiccup and she agrees with almost all his plans with a few exceptions. I just want her to do something really amazing in the upcoming seasons. I want her to do something that will really make her truly shine. I want her have a real arguement with Hiccup and an episode where she is shown to have a heart of gold. She deserves wayyyyyyy more screentime and maybe a proper backstory. In movies, not a lot of backstories can be shown but episodes have an advantage. I am not saying, she is a BAD character and is useless. I think she needs more time and like I said she is one of my favourite characters. ''' '''I will show you my proof for this in the season 3 episodes Enemy of my enemy: ''Tries to stop Hiccup from flying alone. ' ''Crash Course: Just goes along with what the team is doing.' ''Follow the Leader: ''Just goes along with the team. again Turn and Burn: Doesn't appear Buffalord Soldier: My favourite ep so I won't say anything about this Grim Retreat: Has a little more purpose, makes hiccup let the riders have a break. To Heather or not to heather: Helps heather settle down. Goes along with the team Stryke Out: By far the only episode in season 3 where she "figured anything out" ''' ''Tone Death'': GOT ONLY TWO LINES TO SING''' Between a rock and a hard place: Contributes a little more ''' ''Family On Edge:'' Ok, I liked how she forgave dagur in this episode. This is good. She trains with him and starts trusting him.' 'Last Auction heroes: Goes along with the team''' Defenders of the wing part one: Goes along with the team YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN. SHE GETS HARDLY ANY SPECIAL SCREENTIME. I think season two was the season where she was most important. but season three, other than buffalord soldier dissapointed me about her character a little.... SO IF SOMEHOW BUT PROBABLY HIGHLY UNLIKELY.... if the writers are reading this, pleaseeeeeeeee give her a time to truly shine where it doesn't involve hiccup but the whole team Category:Blog posts